


The Silver Screen

by blakefancier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon requested that I write Steve/Howard: Howard made a video for Steve like he did for Tony in Iron Man 2. Steve watches it after he's defrosted, so I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silver Screen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's been awhile. Sorry about that, but I bought a house, then moved and got lazy, but this is me, getting back into writing. I'm gonna start working on the WIPs and the stories I have half-written on my hard drive, and the next Young Lover's fic. And I will respond to all the comments I got in my AO3 inbox.
> 
> Oh, also, um, I am rping Young Lovers Steve on tumblr. For those of you who want to check it out or rp with me it's here: http://stevedoesthemultiverse.tumblr.com/
> 
> I also have a personal tumblr at blakefancier.tumblr.com
> 
> Anyway, enjoy or whatever. I'm sorry it's so short/angsty/horrible.

The film juddered a bit and Steve took a deep breath, steeling his nerves for what he was about to see. When Howard appeared on the screen, Steve's breath caught in his throat and his hands curled into fists in his lap. This Howard was older, so much older and Steve drank in the grey hair, the lined face, and the tired eyes.

"Steve," Howard said softly, using that fond tone Steve was so used to hearing. "If you're seeing this, then I'm dead and I didn't find you. And I am so, so sorry."

"It's okay," he whispered. "It's okay, Howard."

"I have so much to tell you." Howard smiled and the years seemed to melt away. "But first things first: I love you. I couldn’t say it then, I was too much of coward, but I'm saying it now. I love you, I always loved you, and I always will."

"I know." Steve wiped his eyes. "I love you too."

Howard took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "So I got married and had a son. Maybe you'll meet him. Steve, he's brilliant. He's even smarter than me, though don't tell him I said that because he's a little shit too. Worse than I was."

Steve laughed, feeling the tension in his shoulders loosen, the tight feeling in his chest ease slightly. "No one was worse than you," he whispered. "Or better." He let the tears that had been threatening to fall do so now as he watched his lover on screen.


End file.
